Angel With A Shotgun
by lyshastayflyyyy
Summary: they say before you start a war you better know what you're fighting for well baby you are all that i adore if love is what you need a soldier i will be . I didn't really write a summary for this so please just give it a shot. Rated T for now.
1. Prolouge

they say before you

start a war

you better know what

you're fighting for

well baby you are all

that i adore

if love is

what you need

a soldier

i will be .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Brooklyn" is Tori.**

**Also I don't own Victorious.**

When was the precise moment you knew you were in love with her?

"Hmm the exact moment I knew I was in love with Brooklyn, was when we were in my room listening to our favorite album symphony soldier by the cab."

the song that was playing at that time was Intoxicated. Brooklyn was belting out the words to the song passionately, while doing a cute little dance. I remember the sound of her voice, as she belted out these lyrics.

"cause I think you're from another world, and I, I couldn't love another girl. cause you, you make me feel intoxicated, toxicated. To the sky, flying high, take me to the moon,day or night, we don't have to say a word, cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated, toixcated."

I can't quite put it into words what I felt that day, first I went weak in the knees, second it felt as if the room got hotter and hotter by the second, then I became nervous rather quickly, what if she didn't like me back, how would I handle rejection, was I ready to be in a relationship with my best-friend ? Those were the questions I had to ask myself before I pursued any kind of relationship of with Brooklyn.

Rather than dwelling on the negative , I glanced back at Brooklyn, still doing that cute dance, and singing her heart out. I felt my heart begin to beat faster, the butterflies instantly started to float in in my stomach. It was as if she was the only thing that mattered, and everything else was just a big blur.

**Please Review!**


	2. How we met & Running from madmen

"How did you two meet?"

"We met in high school."

It was my first day at Hollywood Arts, I was completely concentrated on finding my homeroom, that I didn't notice when I bumped into some young women, wearing a white young & reckless t-shirt with pink lettering. We both ended up losing the contents of our book-bags. I didn't get a good look at her face, but I remember seeing those breathtakingly beautiful brown eyes of hers looking into mine. We didn't say anything to each other at first, until it got awkwardly quiet. Before things got worse between the two of us, we bent down to pick up our belongings.

As shortly as we picked up our gear, I gave the girl a polite smile, then said "thank you"  
>She smiled politely back at me and replied back with "your welcome" I was about to begin looking for my homeroom again, when I heard her say "are you lost by any chance?" I nodded my head timidly, and she just smiled brightly at me. "Can I see your schedule?" she asked me. I handed the girl my schedule, while she looked over my schedule. i took a look at the student lockers, and noticed that they were all decorated, I'd had have to ask her about that when i got the chance.<p>

She eventually looked back at me then said "well it looks like you're in all my classes so just follow me" Suddenly I feel her intertwine our hands, as she starts to lead us to class.

As soon as we entered the classroom a huge red ball was hurled at our heads unexpectedly. luckily my guide knew to duck so I ducked as well. After the first one came at us, a second ball was launched into the air.

Then the person flinging the balls on stage said "you're late!"  
>i looked at the ball flinger, then towards my guide, with a confused, slightly panicked look on my face.<p>

"geez Sikowitz WHY?! DO YOU INSIST ON TRYIN TO KILL ME, WE'RE NOT EVEN LATE YET!"

I stared at the man who I thought was a homeless, then back at my guide. I was seriously confused. who was this person, how did he escape from the madhouse, why is she talking to him like they know each other.

The Siko someone stepped off the impromptu stage, walking over to us. I had the urge to run away, and that's exactly what I did.

I took off at full speed trying to get away from the madman. as soon as I opened the classroom door, I ran up the main stairs, and kept on running til I found an empty classroom to lay low in for a while. 


End file.
